Getting Lost
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: "Oh, please, wizard!" Cara rolled her eyes. "Their clothes are dismantled because the Seeker got lost, and then sought his way inside the Mother Confessor." Mature. One-Shot. R/K


******Disclaimer:** I wish I owned them. Richard and Kahlan would be having LotS of sex and she'd totally be preggers by now. Also, they'd be married and torning in that big bed of hers. Yeeaahh. I wish I owned them.

**Pairing:** Richard/Kahlan

**Rating: **M

**Prompt:** _"R leadin K through the forest when its pitch black! Lots of "feeling" their way around! Lol…on their way to catch up w/Z & C at the campsite"_

**Authors Note:** Written for BeckyJanel over at LiveJournal & Twitter. (: Her prompt is above. I wrote this in an hour without betaing. It was just a quickie, literally, so therefore it probably isn't all that good! Didn't have time to sit and think on detail and words so, here you go. Short & smutty ;) Comments are wholly appreciated!

No beta, so work with me!

* * *

She stumbled for the third time that night, her form lunging into Richard's and sending him off his tenuous balance. His arm shot out, luckily finding a tree to grasp so they didn't fall. Kahlan fisted the back of his shirt, her body pressed tightly to him, causing her to flush lightly before she pushed away and straightened herself, muttering an apology.

"Kahlan," Richard smirked slightly, regaining his own footing as he turned towards her. Just barely able to see her pale skin in the dim lighting of the thick forest. "walk much?"

Quirking her brow at him whilst sending him a playful glare, she reached out to slap his chest before attempting to get around him. The forest so full, the protruding moonlight was barely enough to light two feet ahead of her. "It's not funny," she scolded lightly, reaching out to grope her way around. She heard Richard following her, and barely managed a pout when she'd abruptly turned, still side stepping and feeling as she caught the sparkle of his brown eyes. "How are you able to walk without seeing where you are going?"

The question danced between them, unseen amusement appearing on his face as he stepped past her and stuck his hand out to the side, feeling the rough tree just to the left of her.

"I was a woods guide, remember?"

He heard her hum for a moment before her footsteps followed his. She caught the tail of her skirt on a raised root and stumbled again, letting out a low curse under her breath. Richard chuckled, turning again only to swallow roughly.

"Richard?" Kahlan paused, her hand stilling itself against what she thought was the pregnant hump of a tree. She wasn't even sure if she were even still going in the same direction as him. It was so dark…

"That's not a tree trunk, Kahlan." His hoarse whisper startled her, he was so close. Her fingers twitched on the object she held, instantly recognizing the texture and the weight, her face flushing so brightly he could see the faint red even through the darkness.

Kahlan was sure her face was on fire, her heart pounding in her ears as she froze, mind blank.

He chuckled lightly. "If you don't remove your hand now, we'll never make it back to Zedd and Cara tonight." The implications of his words sent a shiver down her spine, but when his hips involuntarily bucked against her hand, she pulled away.

Aside from the fleeting moments they'd shared, Kahlan wasn't sure of herself in that situation. It wasn't fair that her first time wasn't even really one at all, because she hadn't remembered a single detail.

Richard's hand caught hers this time, and he gently tugged to get her moving, leading the way down the forestry path once more.

Caught up in her thoughts, Kahlan could feel the heat still permeating her cheeks. She was sure she wouldn't get any sleep tonight…

Even though he'd given her the simple details of what had happened between them, he'd never gone into a full description. She was left to wonder what it had been like to be with him. What it had been like to finally lose control without harming him with her powers. She wanted to know how it felt to feel his passionate kiss, to be locked in his strong arms. She wanted to know what it was like, receiving so much love from a man she'd given her whole heart to. She wanted to know how good it felt to have him inside her, and moving over her.

The thought of them making love, him moving above her, in her, caused a rush of warmth to pool through her veins, erupting in the pit of her stomach. Her palms were becoming clammy, Spirits she was so turned on at the thought of him.

Blue eyes sought through the darkness, watching as Richard moved a little ahead of her. The way he held her hand, leading her, the outline of his body. She knew the muscles that lay beneath his clothes. The skin she wanted to feel so badly…

Her hand slipped from his own as she stopped suddenly, the heat of the night getting to her and clouding her mind. Kahlan no longer cared about getting back to Zedd and Cara. She and Richard had gone out in search of food for the night, and with the covering, it would be easy to lie and say they'd gotten lost.

There were no looming dangers, anymore. No press for time as they had defeated the Keeper a few days before. Kahlan's heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest, she was growing nervous.

"Kahlan?" Richard's voice caused her breath to hitch. She said nothing, watching as the outline of his form got closer. She stood in the shadow of a tree, hiding her form from him. She wanted him to find her the way he'd been finding his way all night.

His hand glided along the bark of the tree next to her, and she held her breath as she leaned back against the tree behind her. The bark rough against her back.

"Kahlan?" Richard felt the panic growing inside of him, moving faster now and pressing in the feel the next tree, but what he came in contact with sent fire rushing through his veins.

Kahlan moaned softly at his gentle touch, her form arching into his hand. Her heart raced, her mind reeled at how such a small touch could excite her. Richard was about to pull his hand away before he realized what she had been doing. With a grin she couldn't see, he moved closer to her, his hand squeezing her breast before sliding down her side.

Pulling himself closer, he brought his face close to her own so he could see her eyes. They were darker than normal, the blue a stormy colour. He could feel her breaths against his lips, and she licked hers.

"I was thinking… we're alone." She tried explaining herself, reaching out to grip the flaps of his shirt, tugging him closer still. Her head tilted towards his, eyes dipping to gaze at his lips momentarily. She was feeling rather bold. "And I thought of…better things to grope for than trees, Richard."

He was silent a moment, studying her eyes. This wasn't Aydindril, nor an inn, not even their bedrolls back at the campsite. But it was a stolen moment, and they were very much alone, and the desperation in her voice was all the convincing he needed.

Cupping the back of her neck, he pulled her into a deep kiss, their mouths opening instantly, tongues prodding each other as she gripped his shirt tighter and held him to her. The kiss escalated, Kahlan's hands delved into his hair and she moaned when he pressed her back against the tree.

Tearing his lips from hers, he made a wet trail down her throat, her head tilting back to provide him all the access he needed. His tongue dipped out to taste the saltiness of her skin, hands gripping her waist and pulling her against him while he rocked his into her own.

She could feel his hardness pressing against her belly, and she flushed remembering how she'd grabbed him earlier.

His lips reached the tops of her breasts and he groaned when he met the fabric of her jacket. Retracting himself, he frantically pulled at the laces of her outfit, tugging them apart and then slipping her jacket from her shoulders, paying no heed as it fell to the ground with a soft thud. He shrugged off the vest he wore, Kahlan's hands pulling his shirt from his pants as she helped him remove the article before smoothing her palms over his chest.

Though she could feel the strength, the hard plains of his body, she found herself wishing she could also have the visual. But quickly decided that feeling was more satisfying. He was already working the laces on the back of her corset by the time his lips returned to her neck.

Kahlan lurched against him, feeling the straps of her garment loosen and slide down her bare arms. She shivered in anticipation when he brought his hands up her now bare back, easing them down over her shoulders and arms, taking the corset with them. The uncomfortable material fell to the floor beside them.

His breathing had become ragged, lips paused against her skin as she moved in to press his bare chest against her own. They moaned loudly at the feeling of hot skin touching, her breasts flattened against him. She could feel the shivers running down her spine, even though the night was far from cold. Her nipples beaded, and it sent another wave of pleasure through his own form.

Reaching down, Richard caught her lustful gaze before he hooked his thumbs in the waist band of her shorts, and with one tug, pulled them down over her hips to let them pool at her ankles.

She stepped out of them readily, gasping when she felt his hand grasp her naked thigh. She hadn't even gotten her skirt off, but he was flipping the flap over to the side, his other hand gathering her other leg and encouraging her to wrap the long limbs around his waist.

He pressed his bulge against her, her moan tore out into the night and she bucked her hips against him, wanting to feel more. Panting with need, Kahlan reached down to unlace his pants, fumbling with the ties as his lips ghost over her shoulder, moving down towards the swell of her breasts once more. With nothing to stop his roaming mouth, she knew where he was headed. She could feel herself becoming wetter.

Spirits! If she didn't have this man soon, she swore she'd combust.

"Having trouble, Mother Confessor?" He teased, hearing her moan of frustration. His tongue slipped from his mouth to dip between her breasts, nose nudging both globes. His stubble tickled along her skin, igniting more goose bumps.

"It's not easy when you're so distracting."

"But you're used to the laces. This shouldn't be that difficult."

Huffing indignantly, Kahlan tugged twice more on the string before they finally relented and came loose. Her heart soared at this, feet aiding her hands to push his pants down just enough. Her hands groped for his hardness, which wasn't hard to find, pun intended. Running her finger tips along his skin, she was surprised at the softness despite the state he was in. She moaned in anticipation, noting his size.

"I don't know if I can hold out any longer, Kahlan…" He muttered against her skin, kissing around her nipple and causing her to bury her hands once more in his shaggy hair. "How wet are you?"

Sliding his hand up along her thigh, he reached her apex and they both let out a wanton groan. His index finger slid along her slit, feeling the wetness there. He was surprised to find her soaked. Moving to press his thumb against her clit, Richard captured her left nipple at the same time causing a scream to tear from her throat at the pleasure.

"Oh, Richard." She gasped, chest heaving when his thumb began moving in circular motions against her over sanitized nub. The moans were spilling from her constantly as she rotated her hips in time of his hand, feeling her pleasure build higher and higher.

She felt herself on the verge of hot tears from such a feeling, her body on fire, every sensation making her tingle and shooting pleasure to her core. She was near the edge when he stopped, his tongue flicking over her nipple briefly before the suction came and his hand gripped tightly to her thigh, pulling as he thrust his hips into her own.

If the Keeper had found a way to open a rift right beneath their feet, that moment, she'd die happy. Her back arched, her arms enclosing around his neck and a long, drawn own throaty moan erupted from her. The feeling of him hot and long, and so very hard inside of her was almost too much to bare. If he hadn't held still, she was sure she'd have come with his next thrust. But he didn't moved.

Instead he let her nipple go with a soft pop, tongue seeking the other and lightly licking over it before his lips closed around the perky bud, teeth grazing across it slightly, causing her to writhe against him. Friction came with it, and she did it again, moaning deeply, flushing brightly.

"Are you ready?" He whispered as he kissed his way back up to her ear, teeth tugging the lobe into his mouth before suckling.

She nodded, signaling him to move as she tightened her legs around him for a better grip. Kahlan knew she would need to hold onto him for this. If it was anything like she'd dreamed, she knew she would be swept away if she didn't.

Meshing his lips with hers, he pulled out of her, leaving only the head of his cock inside her before pushing back into her, capturing her moan inside his mouth as their tongues moved in time with his thrusts.

Kahlan's hips lifted from the tree, following him. When he would thrust, she would buck, legs pulling him in tighter as if to keep him inside her. He was so hard, and she could feel every vein and pulse and it made her wetter.

Her legs began to slip from his waist, forcing him to bury himself inside her a moment in order to pull her legs back up. The angle was different now, her thighs clamped against his ribs and when he sunk back into her on his next thrust, her back arched high, breaking their kiss to call out his name.

"Oohh, Spirits! Richard, please…" She gasped, finger nails digging into his shoulders as she rocked her hips against him, relishing in the way he returned to her with more force and faster than the previous. It made her insides flutter with the promise of her approaching orgasm. Richard could feel her on the brink, speeding up his thrusts and keeping his strokes deep, hitting her cervix. "Richard," She moaned over and over, "don't stop. Please, never stop." She managed, her toes curling when he shifted and thrust, hitting that one spot inside of her that made her scream his name for the whole world to hear. Her eyes closed, head tossed back against the tree and she could see stars.

Richard pumped into her a few more times, her internal muscles gripping him, sending him over the edge with her. Her sex seemed to milk him, tugging his length into her depths as he released spurt after spurt of his hot seed. His movements still after he was finished, their breathing returning to normal as their lips met each others for another passionate kiss.

"Spirits! What took you two so long? Cara and I have been sitting out here for hours! It'll be day break soon and none of us have had any rest!" Zedd grumbled, the disheveled forms of Richard and Kahlan appearing through the brush, illuminated by the firelight and moonlight now that they had made it out of the forest.

Cara seemed to disregard them for a moment, before she glanced up to find their attire entirely unpreventable to anyone. Richard's shirt was wrinkled and half hung unchecked from his pants. Kahlan's hair was tangled, the ties of her jacket barely done and her corset, from what Cara could tell, looked loose. Her skirt was crooked, and it couldn't have been more obvious.

"All this time and you come back empty handed?"

Richard shared a knowing look with Kahlan as they sat down on their bedrolls, trying to suppress a grin.

"We got lost." Richard lied, turning his back to his grandfather. "The forest is pitch black, we could barely see two feet ahead of us." Kahlan lay in front of him, her back to Richard's chest as he wrapped his arm around her front, tugging her closer to him as he settled against her.

"You? A former wood guide?" Zedd sounded unsure. "I find that hard to believe."

"You try going in there and finding us some food. It isn't all that easy, Zedd." Kahlan murmured sleepily, wiggling herself back into her Seeker's embrace more, no space separating them. His head settled behind hers, a smile on his face as he kissed her hair.

"Then why, pray tell, do the two of you look as if you've been fighting a dozen D'Haran soldiers in a wind storm?"

"Oh, please, Wizard!" Cara rolled her eyes. "Their clothes are dismantled because the Seeker got lost, and then sought his way inside the Mother Confessor."

**/Fin.**


End file.
